1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a folding chair which can be folded from a variable operative or upright position to a folded position in which the chair assumes a generally flat configuration.
2. Prior Art
There are many types of folding chairs available and these can be classified into two main types, namely semi-reclining and upright types. This first or semi-reclining type is commonly called a deck chair in which a strip of fabric extends longitudinally between a pair of spaced transverse members adjacent the head and thighs of the person using the chair. The geometry of the deck chair can be varied, usually when the chair is unoccupied, by raising or lowering the upper transverse member relative to the lower transverse member so as to provide a more upright or reclining position respectively for the user. The second or upright type of chair includes two common forms, for example, patio chairs and "director's chairs". Both common forms of upright chairs are essentially non-variable once set up, that is the seat and back portions remain in essentially fixed positions relative to each other.
Both main types of chairs as above exemplified suffer from the disadvantage that, once the chair is set up, the geometry of the chair is essentially fixed unless the person using the chair gets up and makes some adjustments. Each chair resists a stable rocking tendency in the fore and aft direction which contrasts with the traditional non-folding rocking chair. This resistance prevents the person from shifting to a more comfortable position by changing the relative angles between the front and back portions of the chair and the horizontal.
Also, these types of folding chairs require fabric support members which support the back and seat fabric panels. Commonly, two or four fabric support members are either generally co-planar with or spaced from the fabric and, when the fabric carries a load it deforms or sags, and the person's body sometimes tends to interfere with the fabric support members, making the seat and/or back uncomfortable for use for long periods.